


Southern Belle

by DallonWho



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Cuddling, Dogs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallonWho/pseuds/DallonWho
Summary: "Please make him move.""You're bigger than him, make him move.""Am not. You adopted a fucking horse."





	Southern Belle

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2018 and i've drank the rydan koolaid

"Please make him move."

Ryan looks up from his book to where his boyfriend is standing at the end of the bed, looking at what should be his spot in defeat. He quirks an eyebrow. "You're bigger than him, move him yourself."

Dan scoffs. "Am not. You adopted a fucking horse." He frowns down at the dog lying in bed who appears to be making eye contact with him. "I swear he can fucking understand me, Ry." When he doesn't get a response, Dan turns his head to Ryan only to see he's back to reading his book. "I'm going to sleep on the floor if you don't get your horse to move. THEN who will spoon you, hm? Certainly not the Arabian."

Ryan fully puts aside his book, setting his glasses atop the tome. "Elwood." Ryan drawls, and the dog barely lifts his head to turn and look at him. "Down." Dan has to stop himself from rolling his eyes as the dog clambers into the floor and curls up next to Dottie.

Dan crouches down on the ground next to the pups and rubs the big dog's head. "You're a cockblock but I love you." He whispers, kissing his head.

Ryan watches Dan slip under the covers, "You could have gotten him to move yourself you know, you're a big boy." He teases.

"Your dogs don't listen to me." Dan explains lazily, throwing his arm around Ryan's middle and tugging him close. 

Ryan leans back into Dan's chest. "Dottie listens to you." He offers, and Dan feigns offense as he scoffs in Ryan's ear.

"She's not a dog she's my daughter she doesn't count." He feels Ryan's body shake with suppressed laughter.

"Does that make you her step dad?" Ryan asks, grin on his face. "Because I'm not ready to be anyone's wife just yet, my last husband just passed away and remarrying is too much right now." He tilts his head back and kisses Dan's jaw.

Dan joking throws an hand in the air. "Well fuck, now I gotta give my grandma's engagement ring back to my mom." He jokes, Ryan's laughter fills his ears. 

"I'm a widow, don't rush me." He grins, laughter dying down. "Turn off the southern charm and go to sleep, Sasquatch." He reaches over to turn off the lamp, and Dan slips his hand under Ryan's tshirt and splays his hand over his stomach. Feels the way his warm skin rises and falls under his fingertips. 

He kisses the shell of Ryan's ear. "Yes ma'am."


End file.
